journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Dow Jones
Dow Jones & Company is an American publishing and financial information firm. The company was founded in 1882 by three reporters: Charles Dow, Edward Jones, and Charles Bergstresser. Like The New York Times and the Washington Post, the company is publicly traded but privately controlled. The company is led by the Bancroft family. Print publishing Its flagship publication, The Wall Street Journal, is a daily newspaper covering U.S. and international business and financial news and issues. It began publishing on July 8, 1889. Other versions of the Journal include: *''The Wall Street Journal Asia'' covering Asian business; *''The Wall Street Journal Europe'' covering European business; *The Wall Street Journal Special Editions division publishes translations of articles for inclusion in local newspapers, notably in Latin America. Sister publications of the Journal include Barron's Magazine, a weekly overview of the world economy and markets; the monthly journal Far Eastern Economic Review; and the consumer magazine SmartMoney in conjunction with the Hearst Corporation. Dow Jones also owns Ottaway Newspapers, Inc., which publishes several community newspapers in the U.S. Electronic publishing Dow Jones Electronic Publishing hosts several websites. In addition to online editions of its publications, the company operates the career advancement-oriented CareerJournal.com and CollegeJournal.com; OpinionJournal.com, with featured content from the Wall Street Journal's politically conservative editorial pages; business portals StartupJournal.com and RealEstateJournal.com; and Factiva, a news and business information service, owned jointly with Reuters. In January of 2005, Dow Jones purchased MarketWatch in a transaction valued at $528 million. MarketWatch is a popular financial website among retail investors, and Dow Jones purportedly coveted its successful business-to-consumer advertising base to augment its reliance on business-to-business advertising and subscription-based business models. Dow Jones also owns Dow Jones Newswires, which is a news wire and competes with Reuters and Bloomberg News. Broadcasting In broadcasting, Dow Jones provides news content to CNBC in the U.S. It produces two shows for commercial radio, The Wall Street Journal Report and The Dow Jones Money Report. CBS News Marketwatch is now making new studios on Wall Street for reporter Alexis Christoforous to be close to the action of the New York Stock Exchange and the American Stock Exchange. Indices The company is also responsible for several widely used stock market indices, among them: *Dow Jones Composite Average *Dow Jones Global Titans *Dow Jones Industrial Average (DJIA, "Dow 30," or often simply "the Dow") *Dow Jones Transportation Average *Dow Jones Utility Average *Dow Jones U.S. Large Cap Growth *Dow Jones U.S. Large Cap Value *Dow Jones U.S. Small Cap Growth *Dow Jones U.S. Small Cap Value *Dow Jones Wilshire 5000 Total Market Index *Dow Jones Sustainability Index Ownership The Bancroft family, heirs of Clarence W. Barron, effectively controls the company class B shares, each with a voting power of 10 regular shares. Corporate governance Current members of the board of directors of the company are: Christopher Bancroft, Lewis B. Campbell, Michael Elefante, John Engler, Harvey Golub, Leslie Hill, Irvine Hockaday, Peter Kann (Chairman), David Li, Peter McPherson, Frank Newman, James Ottaway, Elizabeth Steele, and William Steere. See also *Dow Jones Industrial Average *Closing milestones of the Dow Jones Industrial Average *Dowism *List of assets owned by Dow Jones External links *Dow Jones corporate site *Dow Jones Indexes corporate site *Wall Street Journal *Yahoo! - Dow Jones & Company, Inc. Company Profile *Alacra - Dow Jones & Company, Inc. Premium Research Company Snapshot *Historic Dow Jones Chart 1900-2010 *MarketWatch news site *Dow Jones Sustainability Indexes *Industry Classification Benchmark - Dow Jones Indexes and FTSE *Dow Jones Hedge Fund Indexes Credit and categories Category:Newspaper chains Category:D